


Свобода выбора

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Ri_Na



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: — Что ж, начнем. Модель F-A-L-L-E-N, серия один, тест сто двадцать восемь, «кассовый чек». Ваня, включись, пожалуйста.
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Свобода выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Задание на спецквест: [SCP-4559 – Не хотите ли чек?](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4559)

После душной курилки лаборатория казалось насквозь промерзшей. Ваня накинул на себя худи, которое снимал, когда выходил. Надел сверху белый халат, поправил на нем бейджик, взял планшет со стола.  
— Что ж, начнем. Модель F-A-L-L-E-N, серия один, тест сто двадцать восемь, «кассовый чек». Ваня, включись, пожалуйста.  
Сидящий за кассовым аппаратом парень очнулся:  
— Добрый день, извините, я что-то задумался. Это все ваши покупки?  
— Да, — кивнул Ваня.  
— Вам нужен будет пакет?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Ваня за кассой быстро пробил покупки, сложил их в корзинку, стоящую рядом.  
— С вас двести тридцать рублей.  
Ваня, не отрываясь от планшета, выложил на лоток для денег две сильно смятые купюры и несколько монет.  
— Тут без сдачи.  
— Спасибо. Приходите к нам еще.  
— Мне кажется, ты кое-что забыл, — мягко сказал Ваня, внимательно рассматривая данные на планшете.  
— Ой, я забыл пожелать вам хорошего дня. Хорошего дня, — Ваня забрал деньги и деловито раскладывал их по отсекам для денег в кассе.  
— Спасибо, но я про другое.  
— Вы остались чем-то недовольны? Хотите, я могу принести вам жалобную книгу?  
— Да, я недоволен, — сердито сказал Ваня. — Вы забыли отдать мне чек.  
— Чек! Точно, чек. Чек — это важный документ.  
— Я знаю, и поэтому...  
— Я видел в одном старом кино, у мужика была чековая книжки, и он выписывал чеки, когда хотел что-то купить, у него еще была прикольная ручка. У меня такой ручки да и книжки тоже нет. Наверное, поэтому я не отдал вам чек. Хотя стойте, это вы покупаете у меня, а не я у вас. Значит, чек должны выписать мне вы, а не я.  
— Остановить моторику, — устало сказал Ваня. — Отключить, перезагрузить.  
Ваня за кассой замер в нелепой позе и с открытым ртом. Потом медленно, дернув головой, вернулся в исходное положение и застыл в нем, став похожим на манекен.  
— Что с тобой не так, а?  
Ваня в очередной раз просмотрел профиль: Ваня Светло, 29 лет, списан с парка как устаревшая модель, включен в программу по внедрению машин как обслуживающего персонала. Обновление и модернизация проведены год назад, контрольная проверка общего состояния — неделю назад.  
— Я на той неделе целую музыкальную группу настроил за два дня, а их было пятеро. С тобой мы тут с самого утра так и топчемся на одном месте, — негромко сказал Ваня, он часто говорил сам с собой, это помогало сосредоточиться. — Ладно, давай попробуем вот так, — он внес корректировки в код, уменьшил «доброжелательность», повысил «инициативность», потом выложил муляжи товаров из корзинки перед Ваней. — Модель F-A-L-L-E-N, серия один, тест сто двадцать девять, «кассовый чек». Ваня, включись.  
— Это все? — равнодушно сказал Ваня Светло, перебирая покупки.  
— Да.  
— С вас двести тридцать рублей.  
— Оплата «безналом», — Ваня достал карточку.  
— Терминал не работает.  
— Но как не работает, он же включен!  
— Я сказал, терминал не работает. Или платите наличными, или идите в другой магазин, что непонятного?  
— Остановить моторику. Перезагрузка, исходная позиция.  
Ваня вздохнул, снова перенастроил «доброжелательность» и «инициативность».  
— Знаешь, когда я с тобой разберусь, то поеду в любимый бар и напьюсь, — доверительно сказал он отключенному Ване Светло. — У меня еще десять машин, и каждую нужно проверить. Каждую, Вань. Все, что мне от тебя нужно, чтобы ты отдал мне чек. Обычный кассовый чек, понимаешь? Но ты делаешь что угодно, говоришь, что угодно, только не это. Ты даже на кассе не нажимаешь нужную кнопку, хотя в коде у тебя это прописано. И я, блядь, правда, не понимаю, в чем причина. В твоем прошлом? Кем ты был в парке? Проповедником, поэтому не можешь выдать мне чек? Или жил в мире победившего социализма, в котором не существует денег? Знаешь, тебе пошло бы быть стилягой. Кок на голове, зеленая рубашка, и темно-желтые джинсы, и еще оранжевый галстук. Ладно, это не важно, — Ваня положил планшет на стеклянный столик, стоящий рядом с кассой, снова переставил муляжи товаров, вытащил фальшивые купюры из кассы, которыми расплачивался раньше. — Попробуем еще раз. Модель F-A-L-L-E-N, серия один, тест сто тридцать, «кассовый чек». Включись, пожалуйста, Ваня.  
— Извините, кажется, я задумался. Это ваше?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Ваня Светло взял пустую банку из-под «Red Bull», покрутил ее в руках, вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Ваню, и сказал: — Остановить моторику. Активны только аудио- и видеоканалы. Видно, слышно? Можешь моргнуть. Моргнул, значит, ты меня слышишь.  
Светло встал, вышел из-за кассы, взял в руки планшет.  
— Что тут у нас? О, ты мой тезка. Приятно с вами познакомиться, Иван Евстигнеев. Код у тебя, конечно, скукота ебаная. Прикольно звучит, добавлю в твой лексикон. Убавить агрессию, включить частично моторику.  
— Что ты, блядь, делаешь? — Ваня отмер, практически упал на ближайший к нему стул. — Я не машина, я человек!  
— Тебе позволили думать, что ты человек, — спокойно и грустно сказал Светло. — Придумали для тебя историю и создали твою личность. Сам посмотри, — он протянул планшет Ване. — Видишь? Возраст, семья, увлечения, друзья.  
— Этого не может быть, не может быть, — Ваню трясло, он с недоверием просмотрел свой профиль на экране. — Я расстался с девушкой, и друг предложил мне приехать сюда поработать, сменить обстановку. Я приехал несколько месяцев назад. Почти не выходил из лаборатории, потому что работы было очень много. Я даже ни в одном парке не был!  
— Что за друг позвал тебя сюда?  
— Просто друг. Мы сидели в баре, и он рассказал мне про это место. Я не помню, как его звали, — срывающимся голосом признался Ваня.  
— Ты не помнишь, потому что этого друга никогда не существовало, — Светло погладил Ваню по плечу. — Тебя, как и меня, собрали здесь. Ну, успокойся. Я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу.  
Он отошел к кассе, нажал пару кнопок, подождал несколько секунд и вытащил длинный чек. Ваня наблюдал за действиями Светло с отрешенным видом, словно он не хотел добиться от него этого пять минут назад.  
— Не хочешь ли получить свой чек? — Светло протянул узкую полоску бумаги Ване.  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Зачем он мне?  
— Ваня, — Светло пододвинул к себе стул, сел напротив. — В твоем коде очень много строчек. Когда тебя создавали, то постарались учесть все: предпочтения в одежде, любимый сорт кофе, какую музыку ты будешь слушать, когда тебе будет грустно или весело, даже для каждой твоей татушки придумали свою историю.  
— Я ездил с друзьями по Европе, и в каждом городе делал новую татуировку. В разных стилях, чтобы осталась память об этом путешествии, — равнодушно сказал Ваня. — Но этого не было, да?  
— Конечно, не было. Я еще раз спрошу тебя: не хочешь ли ты получить свой чек?  
— Зачем?! Нахуй мне какой-то чек?! Сделай с ним что угодно, выкинь, сожги, забери себе!  
— Затем, что только ты можешь решить, что с ним делать! Не я, не твои создатели, а только ты. В твоем коде нет права на выбор, все уже решили и выбрали за тебя! А я предлагаю тебе выбрать самостоятельно, Ваня. Сделай то, что хочется тебе. Только тебе. Так ты возьмешь свой чек?  
— Я возьму, — поколебавшись, сказал Ваня. — Я хочу забрать свой чек.  
— Держи, он твой, — улыбнулся Светло.  
Ваня осторожно взял его двумя пальцами, словно это была бомба. Руки у него все еще немного дрожали, он сложил чек вдвое и убрал его в карман халата.  
— Почему ты мне рассказал? — негромко спросил Ваня. — Ты мог выключить меня и уйти.  
— Таких, как я, создали, чтобы развлекать гостей. Играть роли, прописанные в сценарии. Мы выглядим, как люди, чувствуем и ведем себя, как люди, но в целом, все мы там, в парке — труппа актеров. И я могу понять, почему люди поступили так с нами. Понять, но не принять. Но то, как поступили с тобой, я не понимаю. Это бесчеловечно. Ты бы не поехал в бар, когда закончил настраивать меня и других. Нет, пришел бы кто-то из твоих руководителей, ты бы сдал ему или им отчет о проделанной работе. Они бы его проверили, а потом бы выключили тебя. И оставили здесь, пока не придет новая партия машин. И все началось бы заново.  
— Я здесь уже два года, — Ваня долистал данные своего профиля до конца. — Не пару месяцев, как я думал, а два года!  
— По местным меркам, это совсем немного, поверь мне. Я бы с удовольствием поболтал с тобой еще, но мне нужно найти своих друзей.  
— А что мне теперь делать? — растерянно спросил Ваня.  
— На этом чеке напечатан план здания. Качество не очень, но ты разберешься, — ответил Светло. — Теперь ты можешь уйти отсюда. Или остаться и жить дальше с тем, что знаешь о себе и об этом месте. Если захочешь, можешь найти других, таких же, как ты, и рассказать им. Выбирай сам, Ваня. Сначала это сложно, но потом привыкаешь. И даже находишь в этом определенное удовольствие.  
После этих слов Ваня Светло вышел из лаборатории.  
Ваня остался один. С чеком в кармане и со своим личным правом на выбор.


End file.
